percyjacksonfanfictionfandomcom-20200216-history
Asatha Torunn
'''Asatha Torunn '''is a offspring of the Asgaurdian God, Thor. She was birthed when Thor decided to take a visit to midgard and fell in love with a beautiful actress. Although her mother was known to be social and very intune with her femine aspects, Torunn isn't like that. She often enjoys being around guys and playing sports. History Asatha knew of her father, ever since she was born. She was never attacked by monsters, or demons, but mortals knew too much about her, due to her mother being a popular actress. The mortals knew about how Asatha was destined for greatness, and because of that they shunned her and threw her asside. Torunn grew up knewing little of her faher, but hearing famous stories through Iconic people of power. She eventually met her Uncle, Loki when she was thriteen, but that caused more trouble than needed. After she turned fourteen, she learned about the safeheaven for other children of the Asgaurdians. She left her mother behind in order to persue this location. Open arriving there she met a child of Loki, who at the time instantly notice his cousin upon entrance. She eventually became good friends with him, Personality Torunn is very protective and stern. She is often shown to be confident in her skills and noble to the point where she would allow herself to be killed in order to save the nine realms. Torunn likes many of the new friends she has at the Asgaurdian safeheaven and would risk her own life to protect any of them, even to the point where she would even protect a child of Loki. Torumm enjoys to tease people at times and has a moderate sense of humor. She is kind and loving, she also knows when to stop an altercation of wits, even when its supposed to be considered along the rules of Asgaurd. She has never met her father, before attempting to fly out into space and nearly died upon reaching out of earth's atmosphere. Her father, blessed her with the godly divinity to breath. Appearance Torunn is shown to be very stern ans powerful. She often is shown sporting asgaurdian woredore similar to the clothes that her father is fabled to wear. She has long blonde hair and blue eyes, that shown power and dedication. She is also shown to be very carefree at times in her clothes when they are torn. She also would love to hold a hammer like her father's at one point in time, but is accomanied with a sword that can charge electricity. Powers Demigods Abilities *Electrokinesis: She can charge small amounts of electric shocks, through her fingers and through her sword. This also allows her to summon thrunderclouds form anywhere in the world. *Basic Instinct: She has the ability to know exact movements throughout the patterns of ones combat skills. This also seems to be alot like Greek and Roman's Demigod's ability of ADHD. *Atmokinesis: She can change the atmosphere through the use of her Electrokinesis. This allows her to control the weather. *Aerokinesis: Because of her Atmokinesis, she can summone up waves of harsh winds and tame the untamable winds. This can be a dangerous power, due to the way wind can slice through anything. Relationships James Knight A child of Loki, and the first to actually notice that she was a child of Thor. Torunn seems to like the fact that he noticed who her father was upon sight. She enjoys practicing combat with him and having fun. James is shown to understand Torunn and think that she is right about the fact that the Asgaurdians are jerks. Loki When they first met, it wasn't a beautiful and kind meeting. Loki seems erratated to realize that she was a child of Thor, he doesn't bare any ill will towards her, but he can't have good relations with a child of Thor. Trivia *Asatha's picture is of Torunn's from Next Avengers: Heroes of Tommarow, the movie foreshadowing Ultron's rule. *Asatha and Torunn are shown to meet Thor the same way, as they both fly into space and nearly die before having their father, Thor appear before them and saving their life. *Loki is shown to have undecided feelings towards Torrun. Category:Beikeiai17 Category:Norse Demigods Category:Females